1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuously blockable arresting device having a housing and a shaft which is received in the housing, the shaft being acted upon externally to cause rotation of the shaft, and the arresting device having a fluid-filled working space situated in the housing and having a movable piston and a blocking valve. The arresting device is used on pivotably mounted parts such as for doors of motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known continuously blockable arresting device, a piston rod is axially movably arranged in a cylinder, the working space of which is filled with a fluid. A blocking valve is arranged in the piston rod which permits the continuous blocking of the piston rod and therefore of the arresting device. The blocking valve is actuated by an actuating element which acts on the other end of the piston rod and is connected to the blocking valve by a transmission element arranged in the piston rod. An additional safety valve protects the arresting device against damage which may occur if there are large forces acting on the arresting device. One end of the arresting device is connected to the component to be pivoted via a receptacle which is situated at that end of the piston rod. The other end of the arresting device includes a receptacle arranged on an end of the cylinder which lies opposite the piston rod which is connectable to a second component. The component to be pivoted is also fastened to the second component. The arresting device is therefore arranged perpendicular in its axial extent which respect to the pivot axis of the component to be pivoted.
Because it is constructed as a cylinder and piston rod, this known arresting device has a considerable length in the axial extent. However, the structural space necessary for the arresting device is substantially larger, since the piston stroke executed by the piston rod has to be taken into consideration. As a result, when used in motor vehicle doors, the arresting device is essentially located in the interior of the motor vehicle door. The structural space required by the arresting device is not available for other devices. Furthermore, the complexity of this device with the hollow piston rod of and the components arranged therein is susceptible to faults. The multiplicity of components increases the production and installation outlay requirements for the arresting device.